Bonus
Bonuses are awarded to the player for fulfilling certain criteria while racing. Computer-controlled opponents cannot get these achievements. A message appears on the screen when the bonus is earned, and the player is rewarded with extra credits. Time Bonus, on the other hand, is a powerup, obtained by collecting the corresponding pickups, scattered throughout the area. Pedestrian bonuses All games *'_x combo bonus!': Hit more than one pedestrian with the car or a power-up in quick succession. In Carmageddon, this bonus only reaches up to 5, and on the other games, to 10. *'Bonus for artistic impression': Hit a pedestrian creatively, for example landing on one after a jump. *'Extra style bonus!': Kill a pedestrian using the side or rear of the car. *'Piledriver bonus!': Crush a pedestrian between the car and a solid object (such as a wall or lamppost). *'Splatter bonus!': Hit a pedestrian in a way that it splits severely. This can be achieved by smacking it with good speed. *'"Nice shot, sir"': Hit a pedestrian with a movable object that is not the player's car (such as a traffic light). ''Carmageddon II'' *'Stitch that!': Hit a pedestrian with the ball of the Mutant Tail Thing. *'Award for outstanding achievement': Hit a pedestrian with the mutant tail thing, when detached from the car. This can be achieved by spinning at high speed and cutting the tail so it hits a pedestrian. *'Cat 'n' mouse bonus': Make a pedestrian lose a limb without killing it in one of the player's impacts. *'Barbeque bonus': A pedestrian was burnt to death. Can also be achieved if one kills a pedestrian that is burning but not yet dead. Carmageddon Reincarnation * Hot Girl on Girl Action!: Launch a female ped into another female ped. * Jam Sandwich!: Crush a ped between your car and an opponent's or cop's. (unconfirmed) * Shut up!: Killing a ped while it is screaming. (uncomfirmed) Driving bonuses All games *'Head-On bonus!': Collide with an opponent head-on. *'Cunning stunt bonus!': Land on the car's wheels after spinning through the air. Sometimes, this bonus is earned while still in mid-air. Carmageddon Reincarnation * Got 'em up the arse!: Collide with the rear of an opponent while they're stopped or moving forward. * Ballet Bonus!: Do at least a 360 degree spin on the ground and drive away without stopping completely. Non-bonuses Better known as scrollers, these texts appear when the player matches certain criteria, similar to bonuses, but unlike bonuses, you don't gain credits from them. All games *'Wot/What a punt!': A pedestrian has been killed in a stupid or gruesome matter. Generally appears if said pedestrian wasn't killed at its first strike. **In Reincarnation, this is achieved by knocking a ped a long distance without killing them. *'Dropped like a stone': A pedestrian fell from a high height. Trivia *''Carmageddon'' has data for a "rollover bonus" that was eventually removed. It was meant to be awarded if the player were to roll onto the roof and end up back on the car's wheels. *By swapping the "c" and "st" in "cunning stunt", one gets a positive comment about a woman's genitals. This pun has been nodded at several times on the official website. See also *Race bonus Category:Gameplay Category:Puns